


I honestly wanted to spend Christmas with you

by modzy78



Category: Fruits Basket, Fruits Basket (Anime 2019), Fruits Basket - Takaya Natsuki (Manga)
Genre: Canon Compliant, Day 17 - Akigure, Fruits Basket Advent Calendar, No Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-17
Updated: 2020-12-17
Packaged: 2021-03-09 21:21:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,121
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27902917
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/modzy78/pseuds/modzy78
Summary: Shigure comes to the main estate for a Christmas visit to Akito.
Relationships: Sohma Akito/Sohma Shigure
Comments: 4
Kudos: 17
Collections: Fruits Basket Advent Calendar





	I honestly wanted to spend Christmas with you

**Author's Note:**

> This is set at the end of the second season of the anime, like the majority of my Advent works. Lots of the works refer to Shigure not being at home. He starts discussing his plans at the end of the Mabudachi story. Akito's story ends right where this one starts. It contains spoilers if you haven't seen episode 25 of season 2.

Shigure grinned at the expression on Akito's face as she bit into a snack just to buy some time. He could have told her that it had a strong flavor that many people didn't like. But her assistant, the prized bird Kureno, wasn't known for his knowledge of snack food. Or much else, for that matter. Shigure stepped into the room, bags rustling as he set them on the table with a bow. "I've brought some food that has got to be better than whatever it is you just ate."

Akito glared at him. "It's not that bad." She stubbornly took another bite just to prove her point. It might have worked if she didn't look like she was about to be sick. Shigure was amused with the way she showed such a strong will over things that really didn't matter at all. "So what did you bring?"

Kureno's voice came through the doorway. "I wanted to check that you're feeling a bit better now that Hatori-san has seen you." He paused, eyes widening at the sight of Shigure lounging on the floor. "I'm sorry. I didn't realize you had a visitor."

Shirgure waved him over with a wicked grin. "Ah, Kureno! It's been so long! You should join us. I've brought a Christmas meal that I'm sure you'd love." He pulled out a container that looked like a paper bucket. "It's fried chicken. Everyone loves to eat fried chicken on Christmas." Kureno's face drained of color while he looked at the container in horror. Shigure grinned darkly as he took out a drumstick and took a bite. "Delicious. Would you like some?" The former rooster backed out of the door and made a hasty retreat.

"Honestly, Shigure. You should stop tormenting him like that." Akito took the piece of chicken gingerly and examined it before taking a nibble. She paused and took a larger bite.

"My apologies, Akito-sama. I couldn't help myself. I merely wanted to make sure we were left alone. I'll leave the tormenting to you. After all, you do it so much better than I ever could."

Akito scowled. "You're terrible. How dare you speak to me like that!"

"Apologies again. I didn't mean it as an insult." Akito eyed him suspiciously, hoping he was going to move the conversation in a different direction. "Anyway, I'm not here to argue. I honestly wanted to spend Christmas with you."

"Why would you want to do that? New Year's is the important day for us."

"True, but that day is important for the entire family. I wanted a day that's just for us." He stared at Akito a bit too intently for her comfort. She distracted herself by finishing the piece of chicken and wiping her hands on the wet towel. "You do know what Christmas is known for?"

"Of course I do. It's a day for children to whine for presents from a fool in a red suit."

"Ah, but that's only part of it. And not the most popular part here." He leveled his gaze straight at her. "Christmas is a day for lovers." The word hung in the air.

Akito laughed shrilly. "That's rich, coming from you. Maybe you should go and find yourself a lover. I know how much you like women. You can't keep your hands off them, can you?" She threw her chicken bone at him, and it bounced off his face. "Here's a bone that's perfect for a dog like you."

"You know I can't resist your sparkling wit," Shigure dryly replied. He wiped his face and reached into the bag of food. "Perhaps chicken was a bit too emotive of a choice. How about something simpler?" He pulled out a container of onigiri. 

Akito narrowed her eyes as she examined it. It looked good. "What flavor is it?"

Shigure shrugged. "I honestly don't know." Akito raised an eyebrow. "I didn't make it, but I can guarantee that it's good." 

Akito took a tentative bite. "This is good. I don't think I've ever had one this nice before." She quickly ate it and began to slurp the soup he handed her.

"I'll be sure to pass on your praise to Tohru-kun. She made it for dinner, along with the soup. I hope I haven't caused her problems by taking it without even leaving a note. Oh, well. I'm sure she'll manage something to make sure they don't starve." Akito froze with the bowl at her lips. face reddening as she slammed the bowl down on the table.

"You brought me food that ugly and stupid woman made! Are you trying to kill me?" Her nostrils flared in rage.

"Not at all. I merely wanted to ensure you had a pleasant meal. Tohru-kun may have many faults, but her cooking is not one. I promise I won't let her know what I did with the food." Akito frowned as he reached into the bag again. "I assure you that this was bought in a shop and not made by anyone in my house." He pulled out a small box.

"Christmas cake? I already had Kureno buy me a piece." Shigure's mask slipped for a moment with a brief flash of his eyes that was immediately replaced with a sulking expression. Akito sighed. "Fine. Give it to me. I don't want to listen to you whine about it. My head can't take it." Akito started eating, noticing this cake was much better than the one Kureno had brought her. But she'd never let Shigure know.

"I'm honored that you're accepting my offering to you. Even though I've made some errors, I hope that it mostly pleased you." He reached into his coat and pulled out a package. "I do have one more thing. Don't worry, it's not food. It's a Christmas gift for you." He politely held it out with both hands. So politely that Akito was sure he was mocking her in some way.

She took it and tore open the paper. Inside was a knitted hat that was as red as a camellia petal. Akito gasped softly as Shigure smiled gently. "I do worry that you get too cold in the winter. And it makes things so much more difficult for Haa-san when that happens. I hope this helps. I think it will suit you." He stood and bowed, stepping back. "I'll leave you so you can get some rest for your head. I hope we can spend some more time together next year. Merry Christmas, Akito-sama."

Akito fought back the urge to reach out to him, gripping the fabric at her knees tightly. "Merry Christmas, Shigure," she whispered at his retreating figure. Perhaps next year she'd finally have him figured out.

**Author's Note:**

> Yes, Shigure took the food Tohru had planned on making for dinner to Akito. He wanted to bring something he knew was good as a back up. And, yes, he brought the chicken solely to torment Kureno. Shigure tends to like better quality take away food and avoids fast food outlets.


End file.
